mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Scups
|release date = 2015-04-24 |release version = 1.3.3 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Air, Water, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Earth |element3 = Water |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Tweedle and Fwog + Noggin and Quibble + Toe Jammer and Cybop |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 12,500 |regular version = |epic version = }}MSM Bio: Description Rare Scups have the same peculiar body shape of their Common counterparts, but outside of that they are much weirder, as they have: *Very dark skin, black across most of its body *Green thorns on their legs and head *Pale green tails/horns with very fine "hairs" or "spikelets" *Purple suction cups and eye borders, instead of pink. *A main body that is upside down, in relation to the Common monster *The absence of a mouth. *Green iris, instead of brown. *Its pupils are also noticeably larger than its Common counterpart's, since it is nocturnal. Song Same as regular Scups Song. It sounds even wetter than the regular Scups in My Singing Monsters: Composer game. Breeding The Scups can be bred using Monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Earth and Water. Possible combinations: * + Tweedle and Fwog * + Noggin and Quibble * + Toe Jammer and Cybop Because Tweedle and Fwog take much less time to hatch than both Quibble and Cybop, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Scups may fail, and give a Rare Scups as a result instead of the regular Scups. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Scups as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Scups with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Scups except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Scups instead of a regular Scups doesn't depend on which Monsters are used for breeding.) The Rare version of any breeding Monster can be used instead of the Common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Scups. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Rare Scups Yay 2015.png|Yay 2015, 2018 - 2019 In December 2015, the Rare Scups changed colors to match its common counterpart. This was repeated in the 2018 season and 2019 season. Notes * Rare Scups is one of the last Monsters released in the StarShop as part of a Rare Duet. The other is Rare Furcorn. * Rare Scups and Rare Clamble are the only rare monsters that do not have a mouth. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Water Island Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Earth Category:Air Category:Water Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters